A Rainy Night
by Thatsoneperson
Summary: Ever so slowly he's giving his heart to her, but on this rainy night; their bond strengthens a bit more during an intimate moment. [One-Shot Fluff] [Warning: M for sexual content]


**AN:** I hope they're not too OOC. Please enjoy! XD

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed.

* * *

 **A Rainy Night**

* * *

It's late, oh so very late and with their curfew coming close to arriving in just a half-hour, Todoroki couldn't help but feel sad, feel the dull ache of loneliness in his heart knowing that she'll be leaving his side soon and retreat to her room for the night. This is what happens when he opens his heart to the bubbly Yaoyorozu. All he wants to do is secretly stay by her side.

That's how much he cares for her.

Earlier, a couple of hours before, just like the others he was getting ready for bed after a long day of school and intensive training. But then as soon as he brought his bedding out and gotten ready to sleep, an overwhelming feel of anxiety washed over him when he remembered the few math problems he struggled with and couldn't afford to not know for tomorrow's test. Naturally, he would've studied on his own and looked over the problems before bed like he usually did, but this time he didn't.

He wanted Yaoyorozu to come over and help him study.

Well, at least that's what he tried telling himself once the guilt settled in after accidentally waking her up. But being the attentive person that she is, she insisted it wasn't a big deal and said she'll be delighted to help him. Which brings them to where they are now. Huddled together at his table working on math problems together in their sleeping attire. He's glad she came over to help, but if he were being honest; that's not the real why he wanted her over. The main reason why he called her at 10PM for 'help' is simple. He just wanted to spend quality time with her. To be swept off his feet and be taken to cloud nine whilst euphoria fills that special place in his heart he'd preserved just for her.

For Momo Yaoyorozu.

He loves being around her, enjoys listening to her and making her smile. She holds a special place in his heart and he only hopes to retain his place in hers.

"Alright, you're doing pretty good! Answer the last one and we'll be done for the night." Momo beamed at the many correct math problems he'd done, feeling accomplished and proud as his tutor. Turning to meet his gaze, a warm blush crossed her cheeks when she saw him absently staring at her, his lips turned into a small smile and his eyes were ever so soft. "Todoroki?"

Releasing a low chuckle, he closed his eyes and passed over his scratch sheet of paper with numbers scribbled on it, "I already did it. You were too busy praising yourself to notice."

"Am not! I was praising you for doing good." she huffed then looked over his work. "Heh, a perfect score. Honestly Todoroki, minus the few problems you struggled with, I seriously doubt you needed my help at all."

"Hmm, I guess you're right." he smiled then reached for her hand on the desk, holding it in his. "Sorry for you waking you."

"It's okay." Momo answered and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek then pulled back with a smile. "I much rather stay up with you anyways."

A faint blush dusted his cheeks as he smiled alongside her while his heart struggled to slow down from its erratic state. How is she so perfect? They've been dating for four months now and he still gets butterflies in his stomach when she's around. But of course, he'll never tell her that. It's too embarrassing to admit something like that.

And although their relationship is pretty much solid, it's actually suffering a tad behind the scenes. Mainly because they hardly have time to spare for each other and when they do, they're rarely alone. Especially more now than ever since they're living in the Heights Alliance's dormitories. Now may have not been the best time to start a relationship, but as long as they keep pushing past the obstacles, they should get through it soon.

"Are you nervous for the test tomorrow?" Todoroki asked, releasing her hand so he could stack the supplies she brought over and separated his work and problems for himself to look over in the morning.

"Ehh, not really. There's nothing in particular that's shaking me. Well…" Momo leaned back, planting her arms behind her and looked up at the ceiling. "If Kaminari was a subject then I'd definitely be worried. He's showed great improvement, but I don't know he's strong in math either." Tapping a finger on her chin as she thought long and hard about the electrification quirk user, Todoroki smiled admiring her drive to help others.

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

Turning her head towards her boyfriend, Momo opened her mouth to respond when a sudden shower noise and low humming sounds grabbed her attention. Swiftly rising to her feet and catching Todoroki off guard, she walked over to his sliding doors that lead to the veranda and timidly opened it while he watched her in confusion. Momo poked her head outside and his alertness heightened when she let out a loud gasp in surprise.

"What is it, Yaoyorozu?"

"It's raining."

"Okay? It's nothing you haven't seen before."

Momo smiled and closed the sliding door before making her way back, taking a seat beside her aloof boyfriend. "I love it when it rains. It's very soothing to listen too, especially at night. Do you like the rain, Todoroki?"

"I-It's alright." he paused for a moment then continued. "When I was little, my mother used to always spend the night with me whenever it rained hard. She always assured me that I was safe and stayed by my side until I fell asleep."

"Really? That's so sweet."

Todoroki nodded, "It's perhaps one of the best memories I have of my childhood."

A sad smiled tugged on Momo's lips. She scooted behind Todoroki and placed her chin on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his lean torso. It's not everyday he opens up about his past and talk about it freely. She tries not to pry about it. She knows enough from what he told her and made it a personal goal of hers to let him open up to her when he's comfortable. Not the other way around.

"If you want, I can stay here if you're feeling scared." she teased and gave his neck a feather kiss. "I don't want you staying up all night because a little thunder and lightning."

A soft roar of thunder along with the continuous sound of heavy rain filled the comfortable silence that fell between them. Todoroki closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of being held closely as she rested her head on his back. Rotating slightly a minute later to meet her gaze, he asked, "What about the routine checkup? Has Mr. Aizawa checked on you?"

"Mhmm… I was half-asleep by then."

Debating for a moment whether to break the rules or not, he patted her on the head affectionately. "Okay, but not all night. They also check early in the morning."

"I'm already ahead of you." Momo giggled then crawled over to his bed nervously. It's so improper, indecent, they shouldn't be sharing a bed like married couples do. But is it inappropriate if nobody else knows? "You know, I've actually never slept in one of these things— A Japanese futon I mean."

"Really?" he questioned and she nodded her head yes, slowly getting under the large blanket. "I've been sleeping on one practically my whole life. Most of the time I prefer a futon over a normal bed."

"I can see why. It's quite cozy." Momo tapped the empty space next to her, inviting him in bed with her. Switching the lights of his room off and locking his door, he made his way over to her. As soon as he slipped underneath the blanket and comfortably laid on his back, like a magnet Momo gravitated to him and wrapped an arm over his stomach, entangled her legs with his and rested her head on his chest. "I hope Mr. Aizawa isn't feeling spontaneous tonight."

"I don't think he will be."

"And what makes you so positive?"

"I'm not."

Momo looked up at him with a cute pout on her lips and Todoroki looked down at her impassively. Oh, how adorable she is without even trying. Just like her natural beauty. Weaving his fingers through her long ebony hair, he held the nape of her neck and brought her closer so their lips met. It was a long, tender kiss. A simple kiss that was enough to send her heart skyrocketing. She absolutely loves it when he kisses her. He makes her melt and weak to the knees every time.

"Todoroki…" she breathed as his lips ghosted over her cheek and up to her ear where he peppered kisses. He cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a hot kiss while his free hand roamed down her body, mapping out the curves of her breasts, waist and hips until he stopped on her backside. Their lips continued to move in sync effortlessly, passionately, and when she gathered enough courage to be bold, in a swift movement she straddled his hips.

Teasingly biting his lower lip, she smiled when a low groan sounded deep in his throat. Her lips then traveled down his chest, agonizingly dragging her lips over the fabric of his shirt. Todoroki yearned to feel her lips against his skin and when she reached his abdomen, tugging at the hem of his shirt, without hesitation he sat up removing the cloth and tossed it randomly before being pushed back down when she put a small hand on his chest.

Their lips connected again for a heated kiss. Momo felt Todoroki trace the outline of her lips with his tongue, asking for permission to taste her. She obediently opened her mouth and moaned when his warm tongue dipped inside, massaging against hers.

Lost in the moment, too caught up in the heat of the way he was kissing her, she slowly began moving her hips against his. Todoroki's hands shot down to her waist, keeping her steady whilst prompting her to move a little faster against him. His heart hammered hard in his chest and all he could think about is how far will they go tonight. Anticipation fueling his desire to have her. Momo broke their heated kiss dizzily, her clouded eyes met his and she breathlessly whimpered as pleasurable chills ran down her spine.

He was getting hard and it felt so so good to rub her aching core against his arousal.

"Yaoyorozu…" he huskily whispered, keeping his eyes glued on her while his hand moved to thread through her midnight hair. "This isn't good." Momo looked at him confusingly then he sat up bringing her. His hands gripped her hips and she idly placed her hands on his shoulders. "I wasn't exactly thinking about doing _that_ when you asked to stay."

"Okay? I don't... Do you want to stop?"

"Do you?" he countered quickly.

Momo look down shyly feeling small under his gaze. "Umm… well, it wasn't on my mind at first either but—" she shifted on top of him and her center lightly brushed against his erection through his boxers, making him grunt a little. "If you want to keep going, I definitely won't mind. After all, you're the one with an obvious arousal." Momo giggled and Todoroki faced away from her hiding the crimson blush of embarrassment. She laughed at his reluctance as she tried to coax him to face her again. After a few seconds of futile effort, she closed the remaining distance and held him close as she began peppering his scar with sweet kisses. "I'm sorry, Todoroki. I was only kidding."

Todoroki sighed closing his eyes. His heart threatened to combust from the strong overwhelming feelings he has for her. Heat out of nervousness coursed through his body and the thought of cooling down using his quirk crossed his mind, but then that'll mean Momo will be able to tell— giving her more ammo to tease him. It's not like this is their first time having sex. No, they've done it enough times where it's not exactly new anymore but at the same time definitely not pros at. It's still awkward with lots of fumbling and questions as they're still learning about each other intimately.

"Yaoyorozu, are you sure? You don't mind going all the way tonight?" A flash of lightning illuminated the room, followed by a low rumble of thunder. The way his eyes were solely focused on her, waiting for a response made her feel dizzy. She took his hands and guided them under her shirt, touching her stomach.

"Make me yours, Todoroki."

Sucking in a breath, his primal desire started taking over. Todoroki clashed his lips against hers for a passionate kiss before breaking briefly when he brought up her shirt and yanked it off her, throwing it randomly on the floor. Traveling his hands along the smooth expanse of her back, he used the quirk of his right hand, making her back arch to the slightest touch of his cold fingers causing goosebumps to crawl across her skin. Momo sensually moaned, desperately tugging the strands of his hair as her hips continued to move. Indulging in both their pleasure, feeling herself get wetter, more turned on while he wetly kissed her neck.

Oh, how he was making her drunk off his kisses.

Tilting her head back, unable to hold back the boiling pleasure inside, she grinded her sex on his faster and moaned almost loudly but quickly covered her mouth with a hand, muffling her sounds of pleasure in fear of being heard by the others.

"Y-Yaoyorozu…"

"Mmm, ohhh... Todoroki." she whimpered when his demanding hands squeezed her ample breasts, rotating them in his hands before reaching behind her to unhook the bra with a bit of struggle then tossed it alongside their forgotten shirts. "T-Todoroki…"

"Hmm?" he purred, dragging his lips over the porcelain skin of her breasts. He teasingly nipped at a taut nipple, flicking it with his hot tongue before greedily taking the bud into his mouth. Momo held him close as her soft breathy moans tickled his ear, heightening his arousal further as he listened to her. The half-cold, half-hot quirk user closed his eyes in bliss, the friction of their groins felt good, so so good but the restriction of his boxers was now becoming an annoyance.

He wants her so bad. He wants to take her right here and now.

"Ahh, ohh… Todoroki."

Releasing her nipple with a wet pop, he kissed her sloppily, their tongues flicked each other heatedly before she pulled back in heavy pants. Her breaths mingled with his and her hands trailed down his chest all the way down to his abs then back up to rest on his shoulders.

"Todoroki."

"Yes?"

Kissing his lips, she whispered, "I love you… I love you, Shoto."

His name played off her lips affectionately. Todoroki felt his heart leap and his stomach fill with butterflies as his cheeks warmed in a pinkish blush in reaction to her confession. It's not the very first time she called him by his name or told him she loved him… but it is the very first time she told him she loved him… using his name.

That's a whole new meaning.

"Yaoyorozu—"

"You don't have to say anything." Momo smiled and caressed his cheeks. "I know… I understand." she kissed him and he kissed her back tenderly. Although she would one day like to hear him say it, again she would never push him to do anything he's uncomfortable with. And just like her, he has a lot of growing to do.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he carefully coaxed her onto her back and settled between her legs as their naked chests touched and instinctively she hooked her legs over his hips.

"You know… I-I do too." he mumbled and she tilted her head in puzzlement. Unable to hold her beautiful doleful gaze, he averted his eyes elsewhere in the darkness of his room that was occasionally illuminated. "I feel the same way... about you." Todoroki confessed and his body heated rapidly on his left side but tried balancing it with his right.

A crimson blush prettily painted her cheeks as she rendered speechless. The soft showering sound of the rain filled his room along with the low rumbles of thunder. After what felt like an eternity for him, drowning in nervousness following his confession, he felt her delicate hands cup his cheeks and their eyes met. And in that moment when they connected, all doubts of opening his heart a little more to her diminished.

He loves her… he really does love her. And one day, he'll tell her properly.

"You're not saying this just because, are you?"

"No, of course not."

"Okay…" she giggled and tangled her arms around his shoulders. "Just wanted to make sure."

Todoroki chuckled and then dived down kissing her lips. Momo sighed, holding him closely as they kissed passionately and allowed themselves to be swept away in the bliss of sensual euphoria.

 **. . .**

An abrupt loud crackling of lightning and thunder startled Todoroki awake. His eyes shot open in the darkness of the room until another bolt of lightning shined through. He lay there listening to the storm for a minute before turning around on the futon where his girlfriend still slept soundlessly. For a minute, he studied the way the brief illumination danced across her porcelain skin as he brushed his fingers across her smooth skin, admiring her beauty.

"Hope you're having sweet dreams." he whispered and kissed her cheek. He then pulled the blanket up higher to cover their naked bodies before reaching above for his phone and checked the time.

2:28AM… So much sleeping through the night.

Cautiously so he wouldn't rouse her from sleep, he got out of bed and slipped on boxers before silently padding his way across the floor over to the sliding doors. Slightly cracking it open just enough to watch the storm the night brought. He intently watched water pellets land randomly and lighting crack in the distance for a while. The memory of his mother lying beside him to calm him down flash through his head. There are so many good memories he'd forgotten of her, but as long as he continues to make good ones with her now... then does it really matter if his past is still suppressed to a degree?

Stepping out onto the veranda, he looked at how the ground seemed to lightly flood and most likely becoming muddy.

"I really don't feel like going to school tomorrow."

"Neither do I."

Not expecting to hear her soothing voice, he quickly turned to see her standing in the doorway smiling, wearing nothing more than the shirt he wore earlier that almost fit her like a dress and in her panties.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" she nodded her head no then stepped out onto the veranda with him and clung to him like a baby Koala, kissing his shoulder up to his neck lazily before nuzzling against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeats. "What time does Mr. Aizawa do his morning check-in?"

"They're usually somewhere between 5 and 7 in the morning. Most of the time he comes when we're still asleep. So…" she pecked his lips sweetly, "we have at least a couple more hours. Let's make the most of it."

"Heh, another round? I thought you'd be tired after—"

"Shhh! No, no, no, no." Momo hastily covered his mouth with her hands and he smiled behind them. "We do not speak about that."

"Why not?" he chuckled removing her hands, holding them in his. "It was great, I mean really really great. I'm even surprised you were able to keep it down."

"Oh, my God— Todoroki, you just can't say things like that." she blushed madly, hiding her face in his chest.

"Yaoyorozu, I'm kidding."

"Well, then work on your humor. It's not funny."

"Midoriya thinks I'm funny… and I was being serious when he laughed." Todoroki finished stoically and Momo shook her head giggling.

"Midoriya is on a whole other level… he doesn't count."

"What do—"

"Do you want to talk about Midoriya all night or go back to bed?"

Todoroki looked outside where the rain continued to fall then back down at her with a soft smile crossing his lips. His heart filled with the warmth of her presence, her love for him and his love for her.

How did he get so lucky to be with someone like her?

"Come on, let's go back to bed." Todoroki nodded towards the bed. She smiled and waited for him to close the sliding door before making their way back to the futon and under the warm blanket. Momo snuggled against him and he wrapped an arm around her. A comfortable silence fell between them, the sound of heavy rain drew Todoroki closer to sleep and as soon as his eyes closed to welcome it—

"Todoroki?"

"Hmm?" he sleepily groaned, pulling her body closer.

"Be honest... Do I moan loudly?"

"You want to talk about that now?" Momo intently stared and Todoroki sighed, rolling his eyes. He just wants to sleep. "Sometimes you do, but that's a good thing." he gave her and wink and pecked her lips. "I enjoy listening to you."

A hot blush crossed her cheeks and Momo flipped sides so that her back pressed against his chest and he accommodated to spoon her. "All I wanted was a _yes_ or _no_." Momo pouted and felt Todoroki's chuckle vibrate in his chest.

"You deserve more than a simple answer, Yaoyorozu."

Todoroki smiled and pulled her body closer to his before finally succumbing to sleep. Momo interlaced her fingers with his and closed her eyes waiting for sleep to also take her to dreamland.

He's so awkwardly goofy, still painfully aloof, yet very gentle, caring and so so loving. Even though he can't always see the good traits within himself, she'll always make sure to be here to remind him. That's her boyfriend— her silly stone-cold boyfriend who's slowly opening his heart for her.

What an amazing gift to see a side of him nobody else does.

* * *

 **AN:** So how was it? I know it's not a full blown smut, but hopefully it was somewhat satisfying. Though I do plan to write one, one day for this pairing. On a side note, If you're reading my other Todomomo fic, ' _Cherry Blossoms_ ', don't worry... I haven't forgotten about it. I do hope to update that one sometime in December. Anyhow! Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Until next time. XD

 **Thatsoneperson**


End file.
